Die Pants! DIE!
by Jappa
Summary: Kagome has had it with Sesshomaru's pants. She hates them so much it is driving her crazy. So she has a plan... THE PANTS MUST DIE. Written for lunaticneko's 'Sesshomaru's pants must die' challenge. EDITED
1. The Beginning

**Die Pants! DIE**

**This ****was written for lunaticneko's 'Sesshomaru's pants must die' challenge on Dokuga  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from the InuYasha series. If you think I do, you must be dreaming!**

**UPDATE: 14th December 2012: I've gotten a BETA! YAAAAY! She's my lovely friend Akiko39. Thank you so much!**

**PART 1: The Beginning**

**Kagome's POV**

I looked over to Sesshomaru.

_NO! NOT THE PANTS!_ I thought. _Anything but those pants!_

"Sesshomaru can you please take off those pants! They are horrible!" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"Please." I asked again, really hoping he would.

"No,"

"Pretty please?" I nagged. I honestly cannot stand those pants!

"No and if you say please one more time..." He threatened.

"Oh, come on." I sighed.

"No,"

"Fine," I said, jutting out my chin and crossing my arms. "Be that way."

"Hn," Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the room. I stood and went to the dojo to practice my really bad swordsmanship for a while.

**PART 2: Please Sesshy, Please**

My eye twitched at the sight of Sesshomaru on the chair reading a book.

_Please don't tell me he is wearing those pants..._

"Se-" I started.

"No," He interrupted, not even looking up from his book.

"Bu-" I tried again.

"No," he butted in.

"Plea-"

"No, no, no and no." He stated. I then thought of an idea.

"What about no?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied not looking up from the book.

"YES!" I yelled. He fell for it! "Now, ta-"

"No." he said. Damn it! I thought I had him!

"No?" I asked trying again.

"No." He said realising my plan.

I growled and made my way to our room. Walking straight up to his closet I went to open the door... only to be thrown back by a barrier.

"DAMMIT." I yelled and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Please Sesshy, Please." I nagged. "For me, your mate." I asked putting on my puppy-dog eyes.

"No." He said lying down on the bed.

_I'VE HAD IT! Those pants Sesshomaru owns are HORRIBLE! They MUST GO! But how? ... I KNOW! I HAS TO KILLZ THEM!_


	2. Please Sesshy, please

**PART 2: Please Sesshy, Please**

My eye twitched at the sight of Sesshomaru on the chair reading a book.

_Please don't tell me he is wearing those pants..._

"Se-" I started.

"No," He interrupted, not even looking up from his book.

"Bu-" I tried again.

"No," he butted in.

"Plea-"

"No, no, no and no." He stated. I then thought of an idea.

"What about no?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied not looking up from the book.

"YES!" I yelled. He fell for it! "Now, ta-"

"No." he said. Damn it! I thought I had him!

"No?" I asked trying again.

"No." He said realising my plan.

I growled and made my way to our room. Walking straight up to his closet I went to open the door... only to be thrown back by a barrier.

"DAMMIT." I yelled and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Please Sesshy, Please." I nagged. "For me, your mate." I asked putting on my puppy-dog eyes.

"No." He said lying down on the bed.

_I'VE HAD IT! Those pants Sesshomaru owns are HORRIBLE! They MUST GO! But how? ... I KNOW! I HAS TO KILLZ THEM!_


	3. The Finale

**PART 3: The Finale**

_My plan is made, I have everything in order... All I need is Sesshomaru's pants. MHA HA HA HA HAA!_

I walked up to his closet and tried to open it... but it wouldn't work.

I tried again... and it still didn't open.

_Okay... _I thought, _Time for plan B._

I walked out of the room and to my secret hideout... my favourite room... MY STUDY!

Walking in I picked up a bag and grabbed some matches. After walking back to the bedroom I pulled out two sets of ten dynamite bombs from the bag and after setting one on either side of the closet, put up a sound barrier and a normal barrier around it, and lit the two cords leading to each one.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_..._

_1_

_..._

_I thought one-_

**BOOM!**

Stuff went flying everywhere and there was smoke and flames and then some more smoke and some more flames!

I let down the barrier and started throwing water onto the flames, and then went over to where the closet _was_ and looked for any signs of _whole _pants.

When I found none, I started cheering. I finally got rid of those pants!

"Woo hoo, woo hoo. I rule I rule oh yeah yea, yea..." Then a thought crossed my mind.

_'What about the pants Sesshomaru is **wearing**?' _An evil looked crossed my features as I thought of the best plan for killing... THE LAST PAIR OF SESSHOMARU'S PANTS!


	4. The Finale: for real this time

**PART 4: The Finale... For Real This Time**

"There is the target; do you want me to attack? Miko over." I said into my hand.

"Yes, As long as the plan is ready. Kagome over." I replied.

"Okay. Miko out."

I turned to see Sesshomaru sitting in the garden reading, yet again. I turned to his pants that were looking at me, daring me to come and attack.

I checked that I had everything set.

_Rocket launcher? Tick!_

_Fire Gun? Tick!_

_Grenade? Tick!_

_My cute widdle teddy bear? Tick!_

_Stink bomb? Tick!_

_Water gun? Tick!_

That is everything, now ATTACK!

I pulled out a stink bomb and threw it in Sesshy's direction. Then I pulled out a grenade and also threw it in Sesshy's direction.

After I heard the explosion, I pulled out my fire gun and aimed it in the direction of Sesshy's pants. Then I used the water gun, the fire gun, and the water gun again and so on and so forth until I was certain that the pants were nearly destroyed.

I pulled out my cute widdle teddy bear and gave it a hug before throwing it at Sesshomaru and hitting him in the... part boys don't like getting hit in. After that I pull out the rocket launcher and fired it at the pants.

After the explosion, I waited for the smoke to disappear before checking if the pants were gone... and they were.

"SCORE!" I yelled jumping up and dancing.

"I rule, I rule oh yeah, yeah, ye-"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there, red eyes growling at me and man does he not look happy.

"Calm down Sesshy, no need to do something irrational." I said trying to calm him down. He glared at me and stalked off, heading in the direction of our bedroom so he can get changed. Then I realised something.

"NO SESSHOMARU! DON'T GO IN THE-"

"KAGOME!" He roared.

"... Uh Oh..."

**THE END!**


End file.
